Most pick-up trucks have tailgates which close the truck bed. The tailgates are normally pivotally connected with the truck body and operate between an upright closed position and a lower open position. A cable is connected between the truck body and the side edges of the tailgate to prevent the tailgate from being lowered past a horizontal position. It is often necessary for a person to enter the truck bed. In order to do so, the person normally climbs over the tailgate when the tailgate is in the open position. This can become difficult for less agile people or where the tailgate is at a significant height above the ground. The present invention relates to a ladder assembly which is connected with the tailgate to afford easy access to the truck bed.